Veux tu danser?
by PeTaTe
Summary: Slash SBRL.Durant le mariage de Lily et James. Bon pour le résumé je sias pas alors aller lire. One-Shot


**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Toutest à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnages... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)

**Couple :** Sirius/Remus

**Rating :** PG-13 O.O Mon premier!!! Ça se fête!!!

**Auteur :** BeNaNe

**N/A :**Kakoo! Bon alors voici un piti One-Shot de ma part. Je sèche pas mal pour Apprendre à s'apprécier et j'ai décidé d'écrire ceci. J'ai eu de l'inspi' l'autre jour juste avant de m'endormir --. Résultat: Impossible de m'endormir sans avoir écrit. Donc voici le résultat. À vous de juger. C'est mon premier PG-13 j'en reviens pas lol. Moi, BeNaNe, perverse dans l'âme et irrécupérable, je fais un SIMPLE PG-13 O.O! Enfin, à vous de juger!

-

**Tu veux danser?**

Le soleil était radieux et le vent était doux. C'était une des plus belles et chaudes journées d'été. Une journée parfaite pour un évènement aussi beau. Derrière la fenêtre, un jeune homme de 18 ans admirait le paysage. Ce dernier détacha son regard de la fenêtre et le reporta sur le miroir. Dans ledit miroir, on pouvait y voir un assez beau garçon au cheveux mi-longs châtains et aux yeux dorés. Sous ses yeux, on pouvait voir des cernes dus à la fatigue et une peau pâle. On pouvait bien facilement découvrir que ce garçon n'était pas dans la meilleure des formes. Ce garçon s'appelait Remus Lupin et se préparait à aller au mariage de ses deux amis: Lily Evans et James Potter.

Il lissa son costume de cérémonie noir une dernière fois et plaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

-Bon, ça peut aller... murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Un dernier regard au miroir et à la fenêtre et il sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la cérémonie.

Lily et James avaient décidé de se marier façon moldu. Alors Remus allait en direction de l'église du village. Juste avant d'y aller, il devait passer chercher son ami Sirius Black. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minute avant d'arriver chez Sirius. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et frappa avant d'entrer. La porte d'entrée menait au petit salon de l'appartement relativement éclairé. Remus chercha son ami des yeux.

Aucun signe de Sirius.

-Padfoot?!? Lança Remus en s'avançant dans le salon.

Des bruits de pas étouffés à l'étage du dessus lui fit savoir que l'interpellé était là. Remus s'approcha des marches qui menaient au premier et vit Sirius les descendre à toute vitesse en nouant sa cravate.

-Moony, t'es déjà là! s'exclama t'il à la vue de son ami.

Remus ne répondit rien. Il était totalement figé. Par contre, ses yeux, eux, n'était pas du tout figés. Sirius était habillé d'un habit assez semblable au sien mais en un peu plus moulant. Ses cheveux mi-longs retombaient magnifiquement devant ses yeux d'un bleu profond et il souriait à pleines dents.

-Alors, on y va? demanda Sirius en nouant enfin sa cravate et en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Remus arrêta la contemplation de son ami et répondit simplement:

-Oui... oui on y va!

Sirius descendit les deux dernières marches et sortit de sa maison, Remus sur ses talons.

-James va enfin arrêter de stresser, un fois le mariage passé, dit Sirius avec un soupir exaspéré.

Remus acquiesça pendant que Sirius verrouillait la porte et ils partirent en direction de l'église du village.

-

La cérémonie avait été de toute beauté. Les mariés était tout simplement resplendissants. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, on remarquait qu'ils étaient heureux. Maintenant, la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde buvait, mangeait, dansait ou parlait. La joie régnait tout simplement.

Quant à Remus, il était un peu plus à l'écart comme à son habitude. Il regardait les ceux qui dansait sur la piste et s'amusait. Ses yeux dorés s'arrêtèrent sur Sirius. Le beau brun dansait avec une jeune femme nommé Tania, croyait-il. Ils dansaient tout les deux, ne se rendant pas compte du regard souffrant de Remus. Ce que Remus aurait aimé être à la place de cette jeune femme. Danser avec Sirius... Presser son corps contre celui deSirius. Les mains de celui-ci sur ses hanches. Savait-elle à quel point elle avait de la chance ? À quel point elle était enviée. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de Tania.

Sentant son coeur ce serrer en voyant le visage de Tania se rapprocher de celui de Sirius, il détourna le regard et s'assit au pied de l'arbre. Essayant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, il prit une grande respiration avant de reporter son regard sur la piste de danse. Sirius n'était plus en vue. Tania non plus d'ailleurs. Cette simple pensée lui donna encore plus le goût de pleurer.

Pourquoi était-t-il tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami ? C'était pire que tout. Il ne pouvait décidément pas avoir une vie normale. Entre sa lycanthropie et son homosexualité, il n'avait vraiment pas de vie normale. Le pire là dedans, c'était que Sirius ne voudrait jamais de lui. C'était connu après tout. Sirius était le pire coureur de jupon que la terre n'est jamais portée. Jamais il ne daignerait jeter un unique regard sur son ami. Jamais. C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur et se leva brusquement. Peut-être était-il mieux pour lui qu'il rentre tout simplement chez lui pour pleurer librement.

Il se tourna rapidement et s'avança. Il rentra soudainement en collision avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avant même d'avoir fait un mouvement, deux bras fort le retinrent par les épaules. Remus leva les yeux vers la personne et rencontra deux yeux bleu profond, un visage souriant et des cheveux noirs de jais.

-Moony, tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Sirius en tenant toujours son ami par les épaules.

-Sirius... ! Tu n'étais pas parti ? Demanda-t-il en changeant visiblement desujet.

Sirius regarda son ami le lycanthrope, attentivement, en fronçant les sourcils.Puis, il répondit tout simplement:

-Non.

Remus fut soulagé de voir que Sirius n'était pas rentré chez lui avec la jeune femme. Sirius regardait encore Remus et redemanda:

-Tu allais partir ?

-Bin euh... oui en fait, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-Dommage. La soirée sera ennuyeuse sans toi Mus, tu sais. Dit Sirius en continuant de sourire.

Remus releva les yeux pour voir Sirius lui sourire gentiment même tendrement. Avant même d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, Sirius continua.

-Tu veux danser ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux démesurément et ne trouva rien à dire. Sirius lui demandait de danser avec lui ! Il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? De plus, la musique qu'on pouvait entendre d'où ils étaient était un slow. Le coeur de Remus se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il était sûr que Sirius pouvait l'entendre.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius en voyant le manque de réaction de la part de Remus.

Il baissa ses mains qui était toujours sur les épaules du loup-garou et les mit autours de la taille fine. Remus sursauta, rougit et bégaya:

-Si... Sirius ?

-Tais-toi et danse ! Murmura Sirius toujours avec un sourire.

Remus sursauta encore une fois quand il sentit les mains de Sirius se poser sur ses fesses fermes. Il ne redit rien et comme un automate, mit ses mains sur la nuque puissante de Sirius.C'était tout simplement un rêve non? Un magnifique rêve d'ailleurs ! Comment était-t-il tout bonnement possible qu'il puisse danser avec Sirius? C'était tout simplement impossible. " Alors si c'est un rêve, faites qu'il ne s'arrête jamais " pensa Remus quand ils commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique.

Sirius lui souriait toujours de son éternel sourire et Remus ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. " Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit " pensa-t-il " Mais il est toujours beau. Et en ce moment, il danse avec moi!!! "

Il ne put s'empêcher également de poser sa tête sur l'épaule forte de Sirius. Ce dernier ne dit rien comme si il s'y était attendu.

Remus était dans un tel état d'allégresse qu'il n'entendait plus la musique et les autres parler autour de lui. Il était tellement bien, là, tout contre Sirius. Comme il l'avait espéré il n'y avait même pas quinze minutes. Jamais il ne voulait quitter les bras puissants et le corps chaud de Sirius dont il avait tant rêvé. Il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi Sirius faisait ça. Il se contentait de vivre le moment présent.

Tout contre le cou de Sirius, il huma fiévreusement l'odeur enivrantede celui-ci. La chanson devait être terminé puisque Sirius arrêta finalement de danser. Remus resta quelques instants dans les bras du brun, totalement immobile. Finalement, il sembla retrouver ses esprits et s'éloigna de Sirius honteusement le rouge aux joues.

-Désolé... murmura-t-il, plus que mal à l'aise.

Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui passa une main devant le visage pour replacer une mèche de cheveux.

-Merci, dit simplement Sirius en se rapprochant encore plus.

" Arrête de t'approcher comme ça Sirius. J'ai perdu la tête quand on dansait. Ça peut arriver encore. S'il te plait va t'en " pensa t'il en sentant encore les larmes monter à ses yeux lentement.

Sirius était désormais tellement près que leurs torses se touchaient et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Lentement, Sirius rapprocha encore plus son visage et combla l'espace qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent finalement pour se finir en un long baiser langoureux et passionné. Timidement,Remus mit ses mains à la place où elles étaient à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Sirius fit de même avec plus d'assurance. Ils entrouvrirent les lèvres et leurs langues se rejoignirent comme faites l'unes pour l'autres.

Remus, qui croyait être au comble du bonheur pendant qu'ils dansaient tout à l'heure, croyait définitivement s'évanouir de bonheur.

Le baiser s'éternisait et bien vite ils sentirent le besoin d'air. Ils se séparèrent à regret et se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes.Leurs fronts brûlant accoté contre l'autre, ils se regardaient amoureusement.

Vraiment, Remus se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas comme toujours. Mais il sut que ce n'était pas un rêve quand Sirius lui dit les trois petits mots qu'il avait tant voulut entendre venant de lui.

-Je t'aime Remus, souffla t'il avant de reprendre les lèvres de Remus.

Les baiser fut tout aussi long que le précédant mais beaucoup plus passionné et amoureux. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois et Remus souffla à son tour les mêmes mots.

-Je t'aime moi aussi...

Puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser ignorant totalement les regards de leurs amis venant de la fête.

**---Fin!!!---**

-

Bon voici la version corrigé . J'espère que vous aimez. Écrivez moi une pitite reviews pour m'encourager et pour que je continue. Bon alors,

BeNaNe

-


End file.
